Silver wings
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: The story of a young half-wind dragon and her incredible journey in the world of Dragon Knights as she learns about her past, learns to accept her future, and possibly falls in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

_  
I can't remember the last time it was that I saw the sky, seen grass, or felt the wind in my hair. All I can remember is this house that I've been confined in for as far as my _

_memory can go. I think that I've never actually been outside. I only know about things from books I've read, pictures I've seen, and items my mother has given me. I'm not _

_allowed out of the house, ever. My mother says its for my own protection but what is she protecting me from? I know that I look different from other people my age but is it bad _

_enough to keep me locked up? _

**chapter one**

"Saxen, it's time to get up sleepy head." said Kamaria as she opened the door to her daughter's room. She walked up to her daughter's bed and pulled the cover's off of the

sleeping seventeen year old. The girl groaned and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Five more minutes mom." said Saxen's muffled voice. Kamaria shook her head and yanked the covers off the bed. Saxen shivered before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her

eyes. Kamaria frowned slightly when she saw her daughter sitting there her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. Her large silvery, grey-green dragon wings and claws were evident

and when she yawned, a pair of fangs were clearly visible. Saxen's odd appearance was the price that had to be payed for Kamaria's love of Saxen's father, Brand and now that he

was dead, Kamaria had to do everything within her power to ensure her daughter's safety. It pained her greatly to keep her daughter locked up like this but it was for her own

safety. Anything could happen to her out there in the dangerous world and Kamaria wasn't going to risk Saxen being discovered and taken away from her. She smiled at Saxen

before turning and leaving the room, leaving her daughter to get ready for the day. Once her mother was gone, Saxen pulled herself out of bed and shuffled into her bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, Saxen walked back into her room wrapped in a towel before getting dressed in a pair of corduroy pants and a dark green halter top that didn't show any of

her chest. Then she brushed out her long silvery hair and pulled it into a pony tail before braiding it. As she was searching her top dresser drawer for socks, Saxen saw her reflection

in the mirror. Pale grey-green eyes stared back at her as the iridescent scales in her skin faintly gleamed in the light. She studied her appearance long and hard, trying to find the

reason behind her mother's refusal to allow her outside but everything seemed normal to her. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her socks and sat down at her desk where she pulled

on her socks and then her combat boots. Once her boots where tied, she trudged down stairs where her mother already had breakfast ready.

"Good morning Saxen." said Kamaria cheerfully "I made your favorite. Pancakes!" She set a plate of pancakes down in front of Saxen before sitting down with her own plate of

pancakes. Saxen eagerly ate her breakfast and after two plates of pancakes, she pushed her plate away.

"I'm done." said Saxen before getting out of her seat and heading up stairs. She had just entered her room when her mother called up to her.

"Remember, you're grounded Saxen!' called Kamaria.

"Okay." Saxen called back before closing the door to her room. With a sigh, she flopped down onto her bed and looked out the open window. The skies were a beautiful shade of

blue with a few puffy clouds floating across it and singing birds flitting and fluttering about. Longing filled Saxen and she wanted nothing more than to spread her wings and fly

about with the singing birds.

"Why is it so wrong if I go outside?" she wondered aloud "I mean we don't have any neighbors up here in the mountains for about two hours in any direction. Why does mom

insist that I stay inside at all hours of the day?" She sighed again before sitting up and resting her head against the window pane "Maybe I could sneak out tonight and try to fly. I

would really like to try that, but I'd have to get past mom first." She banged her head against the window before noticing that her mother was leaving the house. Curiosity got the

better of her, so Saxen got off her bed and went downstairs. There was a note on the fridge that was hastily written but still legible.

'_Dear Saxen,_

_I'm sorry for having to leave so suddenly but something important came up. I'll be back by the end of the day. I trust that you can find food and cook it without destroying the _

_house. Be good._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. You are not to leave the house so you better get that idea out of your head Saxen Shiri Artemus!_'

Saxen sighed and tossed the note into the garbage.

"This the best chance I have and I'm not going to waste it." she said as she walked to the door "Let's just hope it's worth it." Opening the door, she went out into the bright

sunshine for the first time in her life. She blinked in surprise at how bright was outside before taking off and running across the fields that surrounded her home. She savored the

feeling of the wind in her face as she ran and spun around in the field, laughing all the while. She stretched her wings and extended them to their full width of ten feet and flapped

them a few times, kicking up some dust and creating a small gale. Then she folded her wings back up and headed towards the forest to take a look around. She ran her hands

gently over the trunks of the trees she passed and she began to feel more relaxed than she had ever felt before. Everything felt so calm and serene under the canopy of leaves and

Saxen felt like she was at home amongst the trees and plants. Sitting down on a rock, Saxen looked towards the sky and closed her eyes, allowing the warm sun to caress her face.

"This place is so beautiful." she said "I wonder why mother didn't want me to come outside." Her pointed ears twitched slightly when she heard something moving towards her.

Opening her eyes, she began to look around for the source of the noise. A chill ran down her spine as she stood up and began to head back home but all the while she felt as

though she was being hunted. The feeling of being pursued began to increase and she began to go faster until she was running swiftly through the trees.

"Almost there, almost there." she mumbled as she ran. When she got to the location of her home, she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that her home was no longer

there and an endless sea of trees was in its place.

"Where am I?" she wondered but she didn't have much time to wonder because her pursuer came bursting through the trees a few moments later. It was a boy of about sixteen

with intense reddish colored eyes and black hair that had a white stripe in the front. He was dressed in a black tunic, black pants and black boots and he was wielding a sword.

"DIE DEMON!" he yelled as he swung the sword at Saxen. She ducked and then started to run again, but the boy got in front of her and swung his sword at her again. Saxen

dodged again but didn't get away uninjured, his sword managed to slice her right arm open and she let out a pained cry as she fell to the ground. He posed to strike and went to

attack.

"RATH ILLUSER!" The teen, now known as Rath, stopped mid-way through his strike before turning to the direction that the voice was coming from. Saxen took this momentary

distraction as a chance to crawl behind a nearby tree and hide in the surrounding brush. Peeking out from behind the tree, Saxen saw that two more people had joined the teen.

The first was a green haired man with a large scar across his face and the second was also a man except that he had long blonde hair and seemed sort of feminine.

"Rath, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled the blonde haired man.

"Hunting demons Rune." said Rath innocently.

"Why are you doing that?!" yelled Rune "We're suppose to be heading to Draqueen!" The green haired man stood off to the side, staring off into space while his comrade argued.

Then he noticed a slight blood trail on the ground and he followed the trail with his eyes until he saw Saxen watching them from behind the tree with her arm hanging limply by

her side, bleeding.

"Hey, Rune." he said.

"What Thatz?" asked Rune as he looked at the green haired man.

"I found Rath's victim." said Thatz as he pointed towards the tree. Rune looked and Saxen ducked behind the tree, praying that she hadn't been seen. She heard the one called

Rune yell at Rath for a few moments but what he was actually saying escaped her because the sound of her heart pounding was loud in her ears and everything was becoming

blurry. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ she wondered bitterly _ Killed by some nutcase with a sword? _She felt three small cat like forms crawl onto her lap and she gently placed her

hand on the back of on of them. _At least I won't die alone. _She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't see Thatz and Rune approach her until they were right in front of

her.

"Hey, hang in there." said Thatz "We're gonna help you out." Rune untied his sash and wrapped it around her right arm in order to stop the bleeding. Then he looked at the three

small dragons who had crawled onto her and were now sitting on her legs and lap.

"I hope you three are right about this." he said before glaring at Rath "Why did you attack her when she was obviously defenseless, Rath?"

"Well you can't be overly cautious with demons Rune!" snapped Rath.

"Well the dragons wouldn't be protecting her if she was our enemy, Rath!" Rune snapped back. Then Fire flew up to Rath and held up a sign.

'_She isn't a demon! She's our dragon kin!_'

"Dragon kin?" said Rath "What's that?"

"We'll have to ask Lord Lykouleon when we catch up to him." said Rune "Thatz, make yourself useful and carry her."

"But Rune." said Thatz but he stopped when he saw the boulder in Rune's hands "Okay, I'll carry her." Thatz carefully slung one of Saxen's arms over his shoulder and put one of

his arms around her waist "This would be a lot easier if she didn't have the wings." He pulled Saxen to her feet and Rath came over to help him (after Rune threatened him) as

they began to walk forward and through the forest with the goal of finding Lord Lykouleon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Dragon Knights

* * *

**chapter two**

Saxen let out a contented sigh as she snuggled deeper into the soft bed. _That was a crazy dream. I was almost killed by a crazy teenager with a sword. I don't remember my bed _

_ever being this comfortable, maybe mom bought me a new comforter, my old one was pretty torn up. _She felt bright light on her face and she heard the faint sound of swords

clashing in the distance. _Wait a minute, there aren't any swords near my house and I know for a fact that mom would never watch anything that had weapons of any sort in it. So _

_that means..._ Saxen slowly opened her eyes and sat up before looking around. The room was huge and lavishly furnished and the bed she was sitting was huge as well. A large

window framed by large, red satin drapes was against one wall and there was a door on the wall to the right of the window and directly across from it. Saxen swung her legs over

the edge of the bed and hopped off, shivering when her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Picking up her boots, she slipped them on before walking over to the door on the

right. Opening it, she found that it led to a large bathroom with a huge tub. That meant the other door was her way out. As she walked towards the second door, she stopped in

front of a large mirror and looked at her reflection. The entire length of her right arm was covered in bandages, probably with stitches underneath.

"So it wasn't a dream." she whispered before shaking her head "It doesn't matter, I need to get out of here and get back home before mom realizes that I'm gone." With one last

glance at her reflection, Saxen turned and walked over to the door.

"Well, here goes nothing." she said softly as she grabbed the doorknob and quietly opened the door. Poking her head out into the hallway, she looked bath ways and gave a sigh of

relief when she didn't see anyone. Walking out of the room, she pulled the door closed behind her and began to walk quietly down the hallway. She walked until she came to a

glass door was open and she walked outside into the warm morning sunlight. Blinking, she saw that she had walked out into a garden filled with brightly colored flowers and

blooming trees. Smiling, she walked up to a flower bush and smelled a beautiful red rose.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake." said a voice from behind her. Startled by the voice, Saxen quickly hid behind a tree and carefully peeked out. Two tall men were

standing there looking at her curiously. One had short, spiky blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and a warm smile. The other one had long red-brown hair that went to his shoulder

blades, kind eyes, and a gentle smile. "It's alright." said the blonde "We're not going to hurt you." Saxen carefully stepped out from behind the tree and and looked up at them

shyly.

"Hello there." said the blonde "I am Lykouleon, Lord of the Dragon Tribe and King of Draqueen. This is my Yellow Dragon Officer, Ruwalk. What's your name?"

"Saxen," she said quietly "Saxen Artemus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Lykouleon as he took her hand and shook it "And let me apologize for Rath's behavior that resulted in your injury." Saxen nodded but she didn't

say anything.

"I understand that this must be overwhelming for you." said Lykouleon "So how about you join my wife, my officers, my knights, and myself for breakfast and I can explain a few

things to you. How does that sound?"

"Okay." said Saxen quietly.

"Splendid." said Lykouleon "Let's go. We can't keep the others waiting." Ruwalk nodded and motioned for Saxen to follow him and Lykouleon as they went back inside. Hesitantly,

Saxen followed them inside and walked just behind them as they walked through the twisting corridors.

Saxen was perched up in a tree branch deep in the small forest located on the grounds of the Dragon Castle. The sound of music and laughter filled the air and Saxen glanced in

the direction of the party that had just started. She had been invited to the party and Queen Raseleane had even offered to find her a dress to wear but Saxen declined. She felt as

though she was imposing enough already and going to the party would be overstepping her welcome. A sigh escaped her as she looked up at the sky through the branches and

leaves.

"Mother." she said as a tear slipped out of her eye "If I ever get home, I swear I'll never disobey you again. I just want to go home." Tears began to fall down her face as she rested

her head against her knees. A sob escaped her lips as she began to cry. As she cried, she felt the branch bend and heard it creak slightly. Looking up, she saw Ruwalk perched in

front of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Saxen sniffled as she tried to wipe her tears away but the tears kept on coming and she let out another sob.

"No, no, no, please don't cry anymore!" said Ruwalk as he move closer to her "Please don't cry." There was a crack and the branch tilted forward and fell, sending Saxen and

Ruwalk tumbling towards the ground. Saxen closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact with the hard ground but it never came. Instead, she landed on something that

was somewhat soft. Opening her eyes, she saw a clothed chest and looking up, she saw Ruwalk's face with a concerned look on it. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up, his

arms still around her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." stuttered Saxen "Just a bit shaken, that's all."

"That's a relief." said Ruwalk with a smile "Lykouleon wouldn't have been happy if you had gotten injured." Saxen just nodded as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. It was

then that Ruwalk noticed their closeness and quickly let go.

"So, why were you crying?" asked Ruwalk.

"I... I just want to get back home." said Saxen with a downcast look on her face "I need to get back home. My mother, I can't leave her alone. I'm all she has left after my

grandmother died and my father disappeared. We have no other family and she's all alone in our home in the forest. I've never left home before and this is all to much for me. I... I

just don't know what to do." Tears began to to form in her eyes again and fall down her face.

"Don't cry." said a slightly panicked Ruwalk "Please don't cry." He took her hands into his "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to reunite you with your mother."

"Promise?" asked Saxen with a sniffle.

"I swear on my honor as the Yellow Dragon Officer that I will reunite you with your mother." he said "Just please don't cry anymore."

"Okay." said Saxen as she wiped away her tears.

"So why are you out here and not at the celebration?" asked Ruwalk.

"I didn't want to impose." said Saxen.

"You wouldn't be imposing." he countered "Lykouleon and Raseleane are rather disappointed that you aren't there, as are a few others who would like to meet you."

"Do I need to wear a dress?" asked Saxen shyly. Ruwalk laughed.

"I think that it doesn't matter at the moment." he said "Besides, I think that you look fine as you are." He stood up and held his hand out to her "Shall we go?" Saxen nodded and

took his hand. Ruwalk pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the party. When the got there, it took a moment for Saxen to realize how many people were there but by the

time she did, she was swarmed by several of the maids and dragon fighters, who all wanted to see the shy girl with a dragon's wings and an odd name. Startled, Saxen hid behind

Ruwalk, earning several chuckles and giggles from amused onlookers. Sensing her tension, Ruwalk took Saxen's hand again and led her through the crowd and over to a quieter

area where Lykouleon and his officers were seated.

"Ah, Ruwalk, I was wondering where you had disappeared to." said Lykouleon as he looked up Ruwalk "And you brought our guest with you. How are doing Saxen?"

"Fine, sir." said Saxen quietly as she played with her fingers.

"There's no need to be shy." said Lykouleon "Please have a seat." Saxen nodded and sat down next to the aqua haired, White Dragon Officer Alfeegi.

"So your name's Saxen, right?" asked the Blue Dragon Officer, Kai-Stern.

"Yeah." said Saxen "It means swordsman. My grandmother named me that because she believed that I would be a great swordsman one day. It was also my grandfather's name.

My full name, Saxen Artemus means 'swordsman of the moon'."

"Do you have a middle name?" asked Kai-Stern.

"It's Shiri." said Saxen "Saxen Shiri Artemus."

"Shiri is a nice name." said Ruwalk "I think your mother should've just stuck with Shiri." Saxen nodded and looked down at the table. For the next few minutes, Saxen was

forgotten and she listen to the conversations between the Officers and the Dragon Lord. She learned a bit about this strange world by listening to their conversations, like how the

Dragon Tribe, though peaceful and accepting of others, was at war with the Demon Tribe because the head of the Demon Tribe did something along the lines of kidnapping

Raseleane in an attempt to kill Lykouleon. Soon, she was lost in her own thoughts but was quickly called back by the Black Dragon Officer, Tetheus.

"Saxen, may we see your wings?" he asked.

"O-okay." said Saxen, quite surprised that anyone would ask to see her wings. Standing up, she took a few steps back and made sure that there wasn't anyone or thing in the way

before spreading her wings wide. A couple people jumped in surprise when she spread her wings but curiosity quickly took over and they began to approach her. Saxen began to

back away, scared by all the people that were approaching her and Lykouleon notice this so he quickly had Alfeegi shoo the people away before approaching Saxen. He examined

her wings for a few moments before looking at Saxen.

"Do you mind if I touch them?" he asked. Saxen shook her head and Lykouleon reached out and touched her wings. Her wings twitched slightly when he touched the sensitive

membrane but to her relief, his touch didn't linger and soon it was gone.

"Can you fly?" asked Lykouleon.

"No, I can't." said Saxen "I never learned how to."

"Hmm." was all Lykouleon said before returning to his seat. Saxen folded her wings back up and sat back down next to Alfeegi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

**chapter three**

Ruwalk was walking down the hallway towards Saxen's room. She had been here for two months and everyone liking to her, especially Rath. It had taken them a few days to get

over the bad first meeting they had but now they teased and playfully fought like they were brother and sister, much to the annoyance of Alfeegi. Speaking of Rath.

"Rath, what are you doing?" asked Ruwalk when he came across the young fire dragon knight looking behind large potted plants, vases, statues, and curtains. Rath jumped slightly

but relaxed when he saw Ruwalk.

"Oh, Ruwalk, it's just you." he said with a sigh of relief "I thought you were Alfeegi for a moment but since you're not Alfeegi... I'm looking for Crewger, have you seen him?"

"Sorry, no." said Ruwalk as he shook his head "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Do you know if Saxen's in her room? Lord Lykouleon needs to speak with her."

"No, she went out to the garden with Cesia and Zoma." said Rath as he began to walk away "Later Ruwalk!" The Yellow Dragon Officer sighed and shook his head before turning

and heading the garden.

A gentle afternoon breeze blew through the garden as Cesia, Saxen, and Zoma relaxed under the shade of a large black locust tree. Cesia and Zoma were both sitting on low

branches while Saxen sat with her back against the tree trunk. Crewger was laying with his head and forepaws on her lap as Saxen stroked his head. He let out a contented sigh

and his eyes slowly closed.

"So, Saxen," said Cesia as she looked down at her friend "Do you like living at the Dragon Castle? I mean you have been here longer than me."

"I've only been here for two months." said Saxen with a yawn "Still, it's nice here and peaceful, but I still want to go home. I'm worried about my mother and she must be sick

with worry about me."

"You're lucky to at least know your mother." said Cesia "I never knew my parents."

"If I had listened to my mother, I would still be at home instead of here." said Saxen "But I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, Zoma, Crewger, or anyone else."

"I'm glad you didn't listen." said Zoma "You're a nice person to know."

"Zoma's right." said Cesia "You're a good friend."

"No, I'm not that great of a friend." said Saxen as she blushed slightly "I'm just a normal person, well I'm only normal if you count looking somewhat like a dragon normal."

"Yes, you are a good friend." said Cesia "You're a good listener, you give good advice, and you're always there when someone needs to talk or needs help. You don't give yourself

enough credit." Saxen opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and pouted when she realized that she didn't have a comeback. Cesia and Zoma both giggled at the

pouting look on Saxen's face. Saxen stuck her tongue out at them and then all three of them burst into all out laughter. Crewger lifted up his head and glared at them for

disturbing his nap with their laughter.

"Sorry, Crewger." said Saxen as she scratched behind his ears. Crewger let out another contented sigh and lowered his head back down only

to snap it back up and look at the approaching Yellow Dragon Officer.

"Good afternoon everyone." said Ruwalk as he approached them.

"Good afternoon Ruwalk." said Cesia. Zoma waved and Saxen smiled while Crewger just laid his head back down and let out a small whine to let Saxen know that he wanted to be

petted. Saxen began stoking his head again and the demon dog wagged his tail happily.

"Crewger," said Ruwalk "Rath's been looking for you." Crewger lifted his head and regarded him for a moment before standing up and trotting away to find Rath. Saxen looked up

at him, wondering why he sent Crewger away.

"Saxen," said Ruwalk as he looked at the dragon girl "Lord Lykouleon would like to speak with you."

"Okay." said Saxen as she stood up and looked at Cesia and Zoma "See you two later." They both waved and Saxen smiled before following Ruwalk back into the castle. It was

quiet for a few minutes before Saxen spoke up.

"So." started Saxen as she looked at Ruwalk "Why does lord Lykouleon want to talk to me about?"

"It's something important." said Ruwalk "He wanted us Dragon Officers there for some reason." He put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Ruwalk." said Saxen with a shy smile which Ruwalk returned with his own smile. However, Ruwalk felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach when she smiled at him. _God, _

he thought, _she has too much innocence for someone her age and that smile of hers reflects that. I can't help but get flustered when she smiles. Even though I don't want to be, I _

_can't help but be attracted to her and her innocence. _He glanced over at Saxen, who was humming and walking with her hands behind her head. She caught his gaze and smiled at

him, causing him to look away as a faint, almost invisible blush appeared on his face. Thankfully, the blush was gone by the time they reached Lykouleon's office. Ruwalk knocked

on the door and there was an several moments of awkward silence before the door was opened by Tetheus.

"Your late." said an irritated Alfeegi as he crossed his arms.

"They're here, aren't they?" said Kai-Stern nonchalantly as he put his hands behind his head "Better late than never." Alfeegi glared at the Blue Dragon Officer until Lykouleon

cleared his throat. Everyone snapped to attention and waited for the Dragon lord to begin.

"Now that I have your attention." said Lykouleon as he looked over everyone in the room "We can begin. Yes, Kai-Stern?" Kai-Stern, who had raised his hand, adjusted his glasses.

"Why exactly are we here, sir?" he asked.

"I'll explain shortly." said Lykouleon before looking at Ruwalk "I've already discussed this with you, so you can go get our guest."

"Yes, Sir." said Ruwalk before turning to leave.

"Close the door behind you." said Alfeegi.

"I will." said Ruwalk as he walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Once he was gone, everyone settled onto one of the five chairs and couches in the room

while Lykouleon leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"Now, as to why you are here." he said "This concerns the wind dragon."

"Has the wind dragon been found?" asked Alfeegi.

"The wind dragon is dead." said Kai-Stern bitterly "Nadil killed him and consumed his power about twelve years ago."

"So, there will no longer be a Wind Dragon Knight?" stated Tetheus.

"No, there will be a Wind Dragon Knight." said Lykouleon.

"How can that be possible?!" shouted Alfeegi "To have a Wind Dragon Knight we need the wind dragon!"

"I never said there wasn't going to be a winddragon." said Lykouleon "I spoke with Cesia this morning and she told me that a new wind dragon will be born. The egg has already

been formed and it merely needs to be retrieved and brought back."

"But who will retrieve it?" asked Alfeegi "And where is it?"

"In a mountain to the south." said Lykouleon "There is a catch though. Not just anyone can retrieve it, only the knight of the former wind dragon can retrieve it." Both Alfeegi and

Kai-Stern's faces went pale and Tetheus shifted uncomfortably.

"However," continued Lykouleon "I did some research in the library and I found a loop hole." "What is it, sir?" asked Kai-Stern before Alfeegi could say anything.

"Someone with the blood of the wind dragon can retrieve it." said Lykouleon "It has happened before in the past since the wind dragon has always had odd abilities that no other

dragons had." "Where are we going to find someone with that specific of a bloodline?" asked Tetheus.

"We don't have to look." said Lykouleon "After some research, consulting the dragons, and speaking with our guest, I have discovered that she has been with us for about two

months and is sitting amongst us at right now. However, I have been informed that she didn't know about her heritage." Everyone looked at Saxen, who seemed rather confused

about what exactly was going on.

"Umm. Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked nervously.

"Saxen," said Lykouleon "You are the daughter of the wind dragon. If you don't believe me," The door opened and in walked Ruwalk with a she-elf with long brown hair and

sparkling green eyes that Saxen recognized "You can ask her."

"M-mother?" stuttered Saxen. Kamaria smiled and when Saxen ran up to her, hugged her tightly, and began to cry, she hugged her daughter in a comforting manner.

"Saxen, I've missed you so much." said Kamaria as the pulled apart "I never thought that I would find you here of all places. How did you get here?"

"I don't know." said Saxen as she wiped away her tears "So, is it true? Was the wind dragon really my father?"

"Yes, it's true." said Kamaria "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, it was for your protection. I didn't want anything to happen to you if Nadil found out about you." Saxen nodded

but hurt was evident in her eyes.

"Kamaria," said Lykouleon "You do know that you can't take Saxen back to the Hidden Isle."

"I know." said Kamaria "That's why I would like her to stay here, if it's possible." Lykouleon nodded.

"You know that I will always have my doors open for those who need a place to stay." he said "You two may leave to catch up, I need to speak to my officers in private."

"Thank you Lord Lykouleon." said Kamaria with a smile before leading Saxen out of the room. Saxen followed her silently for several minutes before stopping.

"Saxen, what's wrong?" asked Kamaria as she stopped and looked back at Saxen who had suddenly become very interested in her boots "Saxen?" She walked up to her daughter

and went to put her hand on her shoulder but Saxen jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me." she said before turning and running away from Kamaria.

"Saxen!" yelled Kamaria but Saxen ignored her as ran as fast as she could. To every one she ran by, Saxen was just a blur but what was clear to everyone was the strong aura of

confusion and anger she had about her. Almost everyone in castle could feel it and it made them wonder who exactly was emitting the heart rending aura, everyone except

Ruwalk, who had a faint idea about who it was. He was already set and determined to go find them once the meeting was over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Dragon Knights or the song present in this chapter.

* * *

**chapter four**

Kamaria was gone. She had left about two days after being reunited with Saxen but the parting the mother and daughter had shared was non-existent. Saxen had not uttered a

word to her mother except for a single goodbye. It was a week later and Saxen had remained almost completely silent. Most of the time she was either sitting on one of the highest

branches of a tree or locked up in her room with a look of deep concentration on her face as if she was deep in thought. The rest of her time that she didn't spend eating or sleeping

was spent on practicing with the sword she had been given under Lykouleon's instruction and she was getting good quickly thanks to Tetheus's guidance and her own rigorous

training. That didn't change the fact that everyone was worried about her. Currently, Saxen was perched on a high branch of her favorite black locust tree. She was looking up at

the sky with a far off look in her eyes and humming to herself. Then she started to sing softly.

'You lie silent there before me

Your tears they mean nothing to me

The wind howling at the window

The Love you never gave

I give to you

Really don't deserve it

But now there's nothing you can do

So sleep in your only memory of me

My dearest mother'

Ruwalk and Alfeegi had been walking down the hallway discussing somethings when they heard the sound of singing.

"Who's singing?" asked Ruwalk.

"I'm not sure." said Alfeegi "But it sounds like it's coming from the garden."

"Let's go check it out." said Ruwalk as he started walking towards the garden.

"Wait for me!" said Alfeegi as he jogged to catch up to Ruwalk.

'Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

Goodbye...

Goodbye...'

The two of them reached the garden and began searching for the source of the singing. Ruwalk was walking amongst the trees when he noticed that the singing was getting louder

until he stopped under a sprawling tree. Looking up, he saw Saxen sitting up on a high branch looking up at the sky as sweet words escaped from her mouth in a beautifully

sorrowful melody that pulled at Ruwalk's heart as he listened to it. It reminded him of some long forgotten memories that brought tears to his eyes.

'So insignificant sleeping dormant deep inside of me

Are you hiding away lost

Under the sewers, maybe flying high in the clouds

Perhaps you're happy without me

So many seeds have been sown in the field

And who could sprout up so blessedly, If I had died

I would have never felt sad at all

You will not hear me say I'm sorry

Where is the light, I wonder if it's weeping somewhere'

Wiping his tears away, Ruwalk grabbed ahold of a branch and pulled himself up onto it before climbing over to the next branch. Slowly but surely he made his way up the tree until

he was just a branch or two away from Saxen.

'Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

Goodbye...

Goodbye...

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye

Goodbye...

Goodbye...'

Saxen finished singing and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Are you alright?" The voice startled her and she began to fall out of the tree but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from falling. Opening her eyes, Saxen found

herself staring into Ruwalk's worried dark brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Saxen?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." stuttered Saxen as a blush crept across her face.

"That's good." said Ruwalk with a sigh of relief "I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's alright." said Saxen as the blush got slightly darker. _She looks so beautiful in this light. _thought Ruwalk. _I just want to kiss her but I don't want to be pushy. I don't even know _

_if she likes me back, but I'd never know if I don't try. I just pray she doesn't hate me after this. _A light blush became visible on Ruwalk's face. _He's so cute when he blushes._

thought Saxen _I wonder why he's blushing. Maybe he realizes that this is a very awkward situation for both of us or maybe he wants to kiss me. No, why would he want to kiss _

_me? Still it would be nice to kiss him. I guess I'll just kiss him since this situation couldn't get any more awkward. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this. _They both move

forward slightly and hesitated when they noticed that they were both doing the same thing. Their blushes got deeper before they both closed the distance and their lips met in a

gentle kiss. Ruwalk's grip on her waist tightened and Saxen's arms went around his neck.

"Ruwalk!" The sound of Alfeegi's voice startled both Saxen and Ruwalk and the two of them fell out of the tree. Fortunately, their fall was broken by Alfeegi. Well, it was fortunate

for them but unfortunate for Alfeegi, who ended at the bottom of the pile of branches, leaves, and a Ruwalk and Saxen. Kai-stern, who happened to have been with Alfeegi at the

time, was standing off to the side doubled over, laughing. Saxen glared at the Blue Dragon Office as she got on her feet and helped Ruwalk onto his feet before both of them helped

Alfeegi to his feet.

"You alright Alfeegi?" asked Ruwalk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Alfeegi as he brushed off his clothes "What exactly were you two doing up in the tree Ruwalk?"

"I was talking to Saxen." said Ruwalk "You startled us and we lost our balance." Alfeegi gave Ruwalk a critical look before turning to Saxen.

"Lord Lykouleon would like to speak with you, Saxen." he said before turning and walking away. Saxen glared at the still chuckling Kai-Stern and he quickly got the message and

stopped. A smirk tugged at her lips as Kai-Stern looked away nervously. Turning, Saxen gave Ruwalk a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. A light blush formed on Ruwalk's

cheeks as Saxen walked away and Kai-Stern started to snicker. Ruwalk shut him up with a sharp glare before turning and walking away as well.

When Saxen entered Lykouleon's office, she found the Dragon lord in the middle of a conversation with the Black Dragon Officer, Tetheus.

"Good, you made it." said Lykouleon when he saw her "Have a seat." Saxen nodded and sat down next to Tetheus.

"Now, Saxen," said Lykouleon "Do you remember earlier this week when we were discussing the location of the next wind dragon?"

"Yes," said Saxen "You said that I was one of the only two people who could retrieve the wind dragon egg."

"Exactly," said Lykouleon "And we need to retrieve that egg quickly before Nadil's Army finds out about it and destroys it. So, you need to leave as soon as possible."

"Will I be going by myself?" asked Saxen a bit uneasy.

"No." said Lykouleon "Tetheus will be escorting you. He knows the southern half of the continent fairly well and I trust him with my life, so I know he will guard you well. I would

like you to leave by this afternoon, if possible. Understood?"

"Yes, lord Lykouleon." said Tetheus. Saxen nodded and both of them bowed before leaving the room.

"Saxen, go get ready to leave." said Tetheus "I'll get supplies and transportation ready. Meet me at the gate in one hour."

"Okay." said Saxen before she and Tetheus parted ways.

When Saxen reached her room, she found Rath sitting on her bed with Crewger laying next to him.

"Good morning Saxen!" said Rath happily "You want to go and practice sword fighting?" "Sorry, Rath, not today." said Saxen as she pulled a knapsack from her closet and set about

filling it with spare clothes.

"Are you going somewhere, Xen?" asked Rath as he watched her curiously.

"I have a mission with Tetheus." replied Saxen as she continued to pack "We'll be gone for a few weeks, so you'll have to find someone else to use as a target for your sword."

"Awe, man." said Rath sadly "But no one is as fun to fight with as you are, Xen." Saxen sighed at the annoying nickname Rath had for her before tying her bag closed and facing

Rath. Her annoyance faded immediately when she saw the too adorable pout on his face.

"Rath don't look at me like that." said Saxen as she pointed an accusing finger at him "You know I can't resist that look!"

"I know." said Rath with a wide smile "That's why I do it." Saxen shook her head as she went over to where her sword was leaning against the wall. Picking up her sword, she

hooked it to her belt before turning to Rath. He seemed serious now.

"Saxen." he said "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise." said Saxen.

"Good!" said Rath, returning to his normal self "I don't want anything to happen to the person I've come to see as my sister." Saxen smiled at Rath and pulled him into hug.

"Thanks Rath." she said as she pulled away "I always wanted a brother and you've given me that."

"No problem." said Rath with a goofy smile. Then Saxen crouched down and hugged Crewger. "You've been a great friend Crewger." said Saxen before standing up "Well, I'll see

you two in a few weeks." She picked up her bag, shouldered it, and smiling before leaving the room. She took off down the hall in a search for someone and when she rounded a

corner, she ended up crashing into someone. That someone turned out to be the very person she was looking for, Ruwalk. Luckily, she didn't end up on the floor because Ruwalk

quickly caught her and pulled her close. "Are you alright?" he asked softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." said Saxen as her heart beat rapidly. There was an awkward silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Ruwalk spoke up.

"Saxen about earlier..." he said trailing off slightly "That kiss. Look if you don't feel the same way for me as I feel for you..."

"Ruwalk," said Saxen, cutting him off "How do you feel about me?"

"I... well I..." said Ruwalk trying to find the right words to say "Damn it, Saxen I love you." Then he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. This time the kiss was more

passionate than the kiss they had shared earlier in the day. Saxen slid her arms around his neck as her eyes slid closed. A few seconds later, they pulled apart and Ruwalk rested

his forehead against hers. "Please," he whispered " Please tell me that you feel the same way. Ever since I first spoke to you, I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"Ruwalk," said Saxen as she stared into his beautiful dark brown eyes "I knew I was in love with you when you kissed me but I'm sure I fell in love with when you came looking for

me when I didn't go to that party. No one had ever shown that kind of concern for me except my mother. Then when you caught me when we fell from the tree, I knew that you

were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Saxen." said Ruwalk as he stroked her cheek "Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." His fingers gently touched the scar on her arm and Saxen shivered at the memory of

her bad first encounter with the Fire Dragon Knight.

"Don't worry." said Saxen "I'll be careful. If I can survive an attack from Rath, I can probably survive almost anything." Ruwalk smiled softly before gently kissing her.

"Good luck." he said as he let her go.

"Thanks." said Saxen with a smile on her face "Goodbye." She kissed Ruwalk's cheek before walking away.

"Goodbye." she heard him call after her as she walked towards down the hall. Once she had rounded the corner, Saxen took of running at full speed towards the gate, easily

dodging any obstacles in her way as she prayed that she would make it to the gate before Tetheus. Luckily, she made it to the gate at the exact same time as Tetheus.

"Good, you made it on time." he said before handing her a cloak "Wear this. You need to keep your wings covered in order to keep people from suspecting who you really are. We

can't risk Nadil's Army from finding out about you."

"Okay." said Saxen as she took the cloak and put it on, making sure to hide her wings under the rough brown cloth.

"Do you know how to ride a darna?" asked Tetheus as he handed her the reins of one of the two darnas.

"Yeah, Rune taught me." said Saxen as she mounted her darna. Tetheus nodded and did the same. Then the two of them set off on the long road to their destination.

* * *

The song in this chapter is 'Room of Angel' by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

**chapter five**

"How long has he been staring off into space like that?" asked Thatz as he and Rune looked up at Ruwalk, who was sitting on a low tree branch and staring up at the sky.

"I don't know." said Rune "I found him like this. Apparently, he's been like this for about a week. Always coming out here and just sitting there after he finishes his work. Even lord

Lykouleon's worried about him." Rath, who had gotten bored with the conversation, had decided that it was a good idea to climb up into the tree and start poking Ruwalk in the

side of the head.

"RATH!" yelled Rune when he saw what the young Dragon Knight was doing. He ended up startling Rath and the Knight of Fire fell right out of the tree while Ruwalk continued to

sit there as if not thing happened.

"Gotta admire a guy who isn't startled by Rune's banshee wail." said Thatz as Rune was yelling at Rath.

"What was that Thatz?!" yelled Rune as he grabbed a boulder and began chasing after the Earth Dragon Knight with it. While all this was happening, Ruwalk continued to sit there

as if nothing was happening, lost deep in his own thoughts. _It's been almost a month. _he thought. _I wonder how she's doing. I just pray that nothing's happened to her. I don't _

_know what I would do if I lost her._ He looked up when he heard the sound of flapping wings and he was a bit surprised when a large golden eagle landed on the branch in front of

him. A leather cylinder that was about six inches long and three inches across was strapped to its back and was held closed with a buckle. Carefully, Ruwalk leaned forward and

opened the cylinder. Inside was two letters, which he pulled out. One was address to Lykouleon and was written in Tetheus's neat hand writing while the other was addressed to

him! With a smile on his face, he slipped his letter into his pocket before jumping out of the tree. Much to his surprise, the eagle fluttered out of the tree as perched on his

shoulder. The bird wasn't as heavy as it looked, so Ruwalk decided to let the eagle sit there as he walked to the Dragon Lord's study. Luckily, he didn't have to walk all the way to

the study because he came across Lykouleon and Raseleane sitting on one of the many porches. "Lykouleon." said Ruwalk as he approached them. "Good afternoon Ruwalk." said

Raseleane with a smile "That's a beautiful bird you have there." "He's just a messenger." said Ruwalk as he walked up to Lykouleon "This letter came for you sir. It's from

Tetheus." He handed the letter to the Dragon Lord. "Thank you Ruwalk." said Lykouleon "You can go if you want. It looks like the trip has worn out our messenger." "Yeah, I

should get him some water." said Ruwalk before leaving. He went to the fountain and sat down on the ledge while the eagle settled down into the shallow water and began to drink

and cool down. Pulling out his letter, Ruwalk carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the message inside. His hands shook slightly as he unfolded the letter and began to read

it. '_Dear Ruwalk,'_ It began...

'_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner but until now I didn't have a way to get a letter to you quickly. Do you like the golden eagle that delivered the message? Well, guess what? He's _

_for you! His name is Far Sight and he's a very special bird. All you need to do is give him a mental image of the person you want your letter delivered to and he'll bring it to them _

_and come back. Consider him a late birthday present. Tetheus told me that your birthday was last week and I felt so bad that I missed it. Luckily, I found Far Sight and I decided _

_that he'd be perfect for you since the person I got him from said he's better as a companion than anything else. Anyway, we should be back in a few days, depending on if we run _

_into trouble or not. I can't wait to get back. I mean traveling is nice but I prefer life at the castle to life on the road. It's so much more peaceful there and of course, you are there _

_as well. I've missed you the most out of everyone and I miss the chaos of the castle. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Saxen'_

The smile on his face grew wider as he read the letter and relief washed over him when he read that Saxen would be back in a few days. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he re-

read the letter to make sure he got every detail. Then he looked at Far Sight, who was staring him curiously. Standing up, he held his arm out. The eagle let out a small cry before

fluttering over to Ruwalk and landing on his arm. Then Ruwalk turned and headed inside to get ready for Saxen's arrival.

It was a warm, breezy day in Draqueen. Saxen out a lazy yawn as she and Tetheus rode their darnas towards the gates of the dragon castle. Shifting the pack on her back slightly,

the young half-dragon couldn't help but wonder what the wind dragon would look like when the egg hatched. Then her thoughts drifted to Ruwalk as they waited for the gates to

open. She wondered how he was doing but she would find out soon enough now that they were finally back at the castle. The darna lurching forward, snapping her out of her

thoughts and she looked up at the castle with a smile on her face. She stopped the darna at the steps and quickly dismounted before following Tetheus into the castle. Saxen had

barely walked three steps into the building before she was glomped by a somewhat hyper Fire Dragon Knight.

"Xen, you're back!" exclaimed Rath happily before starting to talk rapidly "ItwassodullwithoutyoubutthenademongotintothecastlesomehowbutIchasedhimoffbutIhavea

feelingthathe'llbebackandImissedyousomuchandCrewgerdidaswell!"

"Could you repeat that Rath?" said Saxen "And more slowly this time?"

"Sure." said Rath "It was so dull here without you but then a demon got into the castle somehow. Luckily, I scared him off but I have a feeling that he'll be back. Also, Crewger and

I missed you soooo, much!"

"That's wonderful Rath," said Saxen "But could you let me go? I can't breathe."

"Sorry Xen." said Rath as he let her go "So do you want to spar?"

"Maybe later Rath." said Saxen with a sigh "Right now I need to go report to lord Lykouleon before going to take a nice long bath."

"Alright, see you later!" said Rath before running off to who knows where. Saxen sighed before turning and heading towards the Dragon Lord's office. When she got there, she

knocked on the door and waited for on answer. The door was opened by Tetheus, who was on his was out. He let Saxen in before leaving.

"Saxen, I must congratulate you on a job well done." said Lykouleon with a smile "I was a bit worried when it took longer than anticipated but you have definitely proven your

worth. Now, if it's not too much, I would like to see the egg." Saxen nodded and hefted the backpack off her back.

"By the way," he said "What happened to your wings?"

"I figured out how to hide them." replied Saxen as she opened her bag "I can retract them into my body and then release them when needed. I also learned how to fly." She pulled

out a bundle and set it on the desk before carefully unwrapping it.

"Amazing." said Lykouleon as he stared at the wind dragon egg. It was a beautiful egg, colored silver, grey, green, and white all swirled together and the colors seemed to move like

clouds in the wind.

"My father's spirit was guarding it." said Saxen "He said that it was ready to hatch but it couldn't hatch until it got a spark of light from the Dragon lord and that it would be full

grown when it hatched, with all the knowledge of the previous wind dragons."

"I think we should wait a few days before letting it hatch." said Lykouleon "I'd like everyone to be present for it." Saxen nodded and watched as the Dragon Lord wrapped the egg

back up. He smiled at her slightly.

"I'll have Alfeegi put it in a safe location." he said "You are free to leave now." Saxen bowed before turning and leaving the room. Once she was out of the room, she let out a sigh

as she walked down the hallway. She stopped by her room, where she quickly unpacked before leaving to find Ruwalk.

"Sometimes my life feels like a dream," she said softly "But it isn't. This is far to real to be a dream and that's because I'm living it each an every day." A smile graced her face and

she began to hum slightly. Then she turned the corner and crashed into someone, sending both of them into a jumbled heap on the ground. Looking at the face of the person who

crashed into her, Saxen found herself staring into a familiar pair of warm brown eyes.

"Ruwalk." she said as she sat up.

"Saxen, you're back." he said as he sat up as well. He reached out and gently touched the side of her face. He took a moment to examine the new outfit she was wearing. It was a

white tunic and beige pants with a navy colored vest but her boots were still the same. Then he returned his attention to her face as she found her voice again.

"I missed you, Ruwalk." said Saxen as she leaned into his touch. She allowed him to pull her into a gentle embrace.

"And I, you." said Ruwalk as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled its gentle scent. Saxen smiled into his shirt as he gently stroked her waist length hair. Pulling back, Ruwalk

tilted her chin up before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Saxen's arms snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her

protectively as they kissed, oblivious of the world around them. That is until they heard snickering and the sound of someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart, The two of them

noticed Alfeegi, Rath, Thatz, and several maids standing there. Both Ruwalk and Saxen blushed slightly and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Alfeegi crossed his arms

over his chest and glared at the two of them. Saxen squirmed uncomfortably under the White Dragon Officer's intense glare while Ruwalk smiled at him sheepishly.

"What do you two think you are doing?" asked Alfeegi in a reprimanding tone.

"Well, umm... you see Alfeegi..." started Ruwalk.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" snapped Alfeegi "Just get out of the hallway!" He chucked the book in his hand at Ruwalk's head. The Yellow Dragon Officer yelped and ducked, barely

missing getting hit in the head before jumping to his feet and running away from the fuming White Dragon Officer with Saxen at his heels. Ten minutes later, Ruwalk and Saxen

had collapsed at the base of an old oak tree while laughing hysterically. Their laughter quieted down as they moved into a more comfortable seated position. Ruwalk had his back

against the tree trunk with his arm around Saxen's shoulders. Saxen was snuggled up against his right side with her head resting against his shoulder. They held hands with their

fingers intwined and Ruwalk rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you so much Saxen." he said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Ruwalk." murmured Saxen as her eyes fluttered closed. Ruwalk gently kissed her forehead before resting his head against the trunk of the tree. Slowly, he was

lulled into a peaceful sleep by Saxen's gentle breathing and was lost to the realm of dreams. About an hour later, Saxen was awakened by a strange feeling running through her

being. Opening her eyes, she carefully removed herself from Ruwalk's grasp.

"I'll be right back." she whispered into his ear. Then she kissed his cheek before standing up and heading back into the castle. As she walked, a feeling of foreboding entered her

and she couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen. Closing her eyes, her wings extended from her back and she stretched them to their full width as she

opened her eyes. She crouched down for a minute before propelling herself into the air where she hovered for a moment before landing on the roof. The wind seemed to blow a bit

harder up on the roof than it did on the ground but it didn't phase Saxen one bit. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and stared out over the city of Draqueen. Slowly, she closed

her eyes again and felt the wind currents as they ran over her body. There was something strange in the wind but she couldn't pick up on what exactly it was. She relaxed her

body even more and stretched her senses even further in an attempt to detect what was wrong. Saxen could feel everything that was going both inside the castle and out on the

grounds. _Everything seems alright... wait, what's that?_ Focusing in on the strange feeling, Saxen suddenly realized what it was. It was a demon! Her eyes snapped open as she

jumped to her feet and ran to the edge of the roof. Looking down at the ground, she saw the demon and heard yelling but what else she saw made her blood run cold. Thatz had

been run through by the demon and there was a lot of blood.

"Dear god." she whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand. Turning her gaze away, she looked over the rest of the castle grounds and nearly fell from the roof from what

she saw. Demons. Lots and lots of demons. Dragon fighters were everywhere trying to fight off the demons but they just kept coming.

"Whatever deity exists in this world, have mercy on my soul if I die." she said before jumping off the roof. Summoning her sword, she brought it down on a nearby demon and

sliced it in half before landing in front of the Dragon fighters as her wings retracted into her body.

"Lady Saxen!" said one of the Dragon fighters.

"Keep fighting!" said Saxen before turning to face the demons "We can't let them get into the Castle!" She could feel Lykouleon trying to strengthen his shield and they needed to

buy him time. There was also another feeling in the air but it was faint so she ignored it and faced the task at hand.

"We're with you all the way milady." said another Dragon fighter as the Dragon fighters gathered near Saxen.

"Let's do this then." said Saxen before dodging an attack.

-_Meanwhile, inside a secret room in the castle_-

The wind dragon egg began was acting strangely. It would glow brightly and then the light would fade before the glow came back. The blinking became faster and faster until the

glowing became unbearably bright and a cracking noise was heard. Pieces of the egg began to crumble and break as the egg fell apart. There was a blinking flash and when the light

faded only the shattered remains of the egg shell remained.

-_Back outside_-

Saxen let out a pained cry as one of the demon's claws pierce her side. The demon threw her and she crashed into a tree, her sword fell from her hand and clattered to the ground

as she fell to her knees. A small trail of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and she coughed up a bit more as the demon approached. Saxen wiped off the blood with the

back of her hand as she stood up with her sword in her hand. Looking up at the demon, her eyes narrowed to slits and she bared her fangs in a silent snarl as her survival instincts

kicked in. Her grip on the sword tightened as the demon charged. She went to strike but the demons claw pierced her abdomen and the sword fell from her hand and broke when it

hit the ground. The wind began to pick up and Saxen saw a flicker of an illusion before she started to cough up blood. She felt the wind around her pick up and turn into a fierce

wind storm. The demon was ripped to shreds and Saxen began to fall but she was caught by the wind.

"_Don't worry, I'm here for you sister."_ said a gentle voice inside of her mind _"You're going to be alright."_ She felt a jolt of magical energy run through her and her wounds and

injuries instantly healed. Her eyes widened as a figure began to manifest itself before her eyes. It was a greenish-grey dragon that had streaks of silver running across its entire

body.

"Wind dragon." whispered Saxen as the wind made her hair dance.

"_That I am, sister," _said the wind dragon _"And you are my knight."_

"Me?" said Saxen "Why me?"

"_Because you are the best choice." _said the wind dragon _"I will have no one else as my knight. Do you accept, sister?" _

"Yes," said Saxen "I do."

"_Thank you sister." _said the wind dragon as he nuzzled the side of her face.

"What's your name?" asked Saxen.

"_I do not have a name." _said the wind dragon _"Most have just called us Wind. Your father was the only one with a name."_

"I'll give you a name." said Saxen "How does Makan sound? It means wind but it's something different than just being called Wind."

"_I like it." _said the newly dubbed Makan _"Thank you sister."_ Saxen nodded and she felt her feet touch the ground. The wind faded away and was replaced by rain. Looking around,

she saw the blood and gore that surrounded her and felt her stomach lurch. Stumbling over to a tree, she doubled over as she began to throw up the contents of her stomach. She

felt a hand rub her back in a soothing manner and she glanced up to see Ruwalk standing there.

"Ruwalk." she said weakly before throwing up again.

"It's alright Saxen." said Ruwalk gently as he rubbed her back "Just get it out of your system. I remember I threw up after my first battle, so you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks Ruwalk." said Saxen once there was nothing left in her stomach. She took the handkerchief Ruwalk offered her and wiped her face clean. Then she dropped the

handkerchief on the ground as she leaned tiredly against the tree.

"Saxen, are you alright?" asked Ruwalk as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I feel like I've been through hell and back." she replied as pain throbbed through her body. Her eyelids were dropping closed from sheer exhaustion. Ruwalk saw this and her

quickly slid his arms around her shoulders and under her knees before lifting her up off the ground. She tensed for a moment before quickly relaxing into his arms as her eyelids

slide closed. Makan, who had been perched up in the tree in his small form, glided down and landed on Ruwalk's shoulder, startling the Yellow Dragon Officer.

"W-wind?" said Ruwalk as Makan slide off his shoulder and curled up on Saxen's stomach. Makan looked up at Ruwalk before scribbling something on a note card and holding it up.

_My knight named me Makan._

"Your knight?" asked Ruwalk as he walked down the empty hallway towards Saxen's room. Makan scribbled something on the back of the notecard and then showed it to Ruwalk.

_Saxen-sister._

Ruwalk almost dropped Saxen but he managed to keep ahold of his girlfriend. What Makan had said had caught him off guard.

"We're going to have to talk to Lykouleon after we get her to bed." said Ruwalk as they arrived at the door to Saxen's room. Opening the door, Ruwalk carried Saxen into the room

and over to her bed. He pulled the covers back and laid her before pulling off her boots and tucking her in. Then he kissed her forehead as she slipped back into sleep before turning

and leaving the room with Makan flying after him.

"This is unexpected, very unexpected." said Lykouleon as he leaned back in his chair. Makan was sitting on the desk in front of him and his Dragon officers were gathered in his

office as well.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked Alfeegi "It's going to make the situation a whole a lot more complicated. It's going to take Makan a while to get to his full potential since he

just hatched, even if he has the memories of the past wind dragons. And now that Saxen is his knight, it's going to be a lot harder to conceal her heritage from Nadil's lackeys."

"We'll just deal the situations when they present themselves." said Lykouleon "Until then, I want her trained so that she can handle any situation thrown at her. Both she and

Makan need to reach their full potential as quickly as possible." he leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands "I want each of you to teach her the skills that are

considered your specialties. That should help her greatly." The three officers nodded in understanding "As for you Makan, I want you to help her with her wind manipulation, it

should help both of you." Makan nodded before whipping out a note card and a pencil. Everyone watched as the small dragon wrote something down before holding the card up.

_Saxen-sister is going to need a new sword. A demon broke hers._

"Alfeegi can you acquire a new sword for Saxen?" asked Lykouleon "You are the one with the key."

"Of course milord." said Alfeegi "I just hope she doesn't get into the habit of breaking swords like Rath." Lykouleon nodded before looking at Makan.

"You should go back to Saxen and keep an eye on her." he said. Makan nodded and spread his wings before flying over to the door. He used his wind to open the door so that he

could fly out and then used his wind again to close the door behind him.

"I'll never understand the wind dragon." said Ruwalk with a sigh.

"You're not the only one." said Alfeegi before leaving to go check on a few things. Tetheus left soon after, leaving Ruwalk and Lykouleon alone.

"So, Ruwalk." said Lykouleon as he leaned back in his chair "I heard Alfeegi caught you and Saxen kissing in the hallway." He smiled slightly when he saw his friend blush bright

red "I take it that rumor was correct after all. So how long?"

"It was the day she left on the mission." said Ruwalk his face still red "It took use two months to realize it that we had feelings for each other, though."

"I'm happy for you Ruwalk." said Lykouleon "It's about time you found someone to spend at least part of your life with, if not the rest of it."

"I'm not sure about the rest of my life just yet." said Ruwalk as he rubbed the back of his head "I think its too soon to think about that."

"How does she make you feel Ruwalk?" asked Lykouleon.

"I... well I'm not really sure." said Ruwalk as he stumbled for the right words to say "I... I don't know for sure."

"Never in all my years have I seen you stumble for words Ruwalk." said Lykouleon.

"I know Lykouleon, I know." said Ruwalk "Whenever I'm around her I can't think straight, my heart races, my stomach does flips, my hands feel clammy, I can't stand to be away

from her for extended periods of time, I feel this strong urge to comfort her if she's upset, and to protect her if she needs protected. I know I'm in love with her Lykouleon but how

deeply is the question."

"How would you feel if you lost her?" asked Lykouleon.

"Like I would die." said Ruwalk "When I first saw her, there was something about her that sparked my interest. It was when we found her in the gardens the day the knights

brought her back. It was her eyes, the way they sparkled in the light was so different from what I was use to. They drew me somehow, I'm not sure how or why but they did. Then

later at the party, something drew me to where she was hiding out in a tree. She was crying when I found her and I had the strongest urge to go up into the tree and comfort her.

I went up into the tree to talk to her but the branch we were on broke and we fell but I kinda held her close and took the impact for both of use. We sat there for a few minutes

and I had the strangest urge to kiss her. KISS HER, Lykouleon! Two months later, right after Kamaria left, I found her up in another tree singing. She was singing so beautifully

Lykouleon that I didn't realize I was up in the tree until she started to cry. I panicked and startled her. She almost fell out of the tree but I caught her and pulled her back up on

the branch before holding her close again. I got that urge to kiss her and I did but what I wasn't expecting was for her to kiss me back! Then later that morning, we ran into each

other and I couldn't take it anymore so I flat out admitted my feelings to her before kissing her again!"

"What did she do after that?" asked Lykouleon out of curiosity.

"She admitted that she loved me as well." said Ruwalk "Then we kissed one more time before she left. You know what happened this afternoon, so there's nothing left to tell."

"Well I have to say you're in deep." said Lykouleon "Very, very deeply in love. Of course I'm no expert in the ways of love so you'll have to ask Raseleane."

"I say that they're soul mates!" Both males jumped and turned to the door where they saw Raseleane standing with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there Raseleane?" asked Lykouleon.

"I heard Ruwalk's entire story and I think that it was positively romantic." said Raseleane as she walked up to them "All you need now is the part where you daringly rescue her

from an evil villain and it will be a true love story!" Both males sweat dropped but Raseleane continued "It's love at first sight. You two were destined to be together and after a

magnificent adventure, you two will get married and have lots of little ones!" Both males sweat dropped again as Raseleane continued on with her speech "I can tell you two were

meant for each other! Trust me I know theses things. So as soon as you two get engaged, tell me because I love weddings and I'll help you plan it!" A third sweat drop joined the

first two as Raseleane left the room.

"I forgot about how much she's into these sorts of things and how much she can talk about them." said Lykouleon "At least she's not trying to plan out the next six years of Sora's

life again."

"How's Sora doing by the way?" asked Ruwalk.

"Fine." said Lykouleon "I got a letter from Lona the other day and she says Sora is improving by leaps and bonds. As is Farren."

"I never did learn as to why that boy was special," said Ruwalk "Or why you made him your daughter's body guard."

"His blood line is powerful." said Lykouleon "Their psychic powers know no equals but it seems as though they ceased training their children to harness their abilities after Sarazar

became our fortune teller. She was from that family and apparently they were all neutrals in the war and disowned any who joined either side. Their blood is known to be a mix of

elven, demon, human, and dragon blood with different amounts each generation. Farren and his twin brother could speak to each other through their minds, read the minds of

others, and move objects without touching them. Lona can do much of that as well, so she is training him and she mentioned that her can read cards and stones quite well."

"Fascinating." said Ruwalk "I never expected that of him but then again, that explains why he was such a good fighter to begin with." Lykouleon nodded before glancing at the

clock.

"It's almost dinner time." he said "Why don't you go see if Saxen's up?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that." said Ruwalk as he turned and walked over to the door. He reached for the doorknob but stopped and looked back at Lykouleon. He smiled at his friend before

saying, "Thanks." Then he turned and opened the door before walking out of the room. Lykouleon smiled and leaned back into his chair once more.

"You're so deeply in love Ruwalk that there's no coming back." he said with a small chuckle.

Saxen's eyes slowly opened when she felt something nuzzling the side of her face. Turning her head slightly, she saw Makan sitting next to her head on her pillow. Makan let out a

happy chirp when he saw that she was finally up and he sat on her lap once she had sat up.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all." she said as she stroked his soft mane. She sighed softly before setting Makan on her pillow and getting out of bed. Makan chirped curiously as

Saxen went over to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes and a towel.

"Makan, I'm going to clean up." she said as she walked over to the bathroom door "Make sure no one comes in here." Makan chirped in acknowledgement as Saxen went into the

bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, Makan heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and then someone getting into the water. Chirping again,

Makan settled down onto the pillow with his eyes fixed on the bedroom door, his tail swishing back and forth as he sat there. His ears perked up when he heard someone knock on

the door before carefully opening it and entering the room. It was Ruwalk and he looked at Makan for a moment before glancing towards the bathroom door when he heard a

splash of water.

"I take it she's cleaning up?" he asked the small wind dragon. Makan nodded and motioned for Ruwalk to sit down on the chair at the desk, which the Yellow Dragon Officer did.

Once he had gotten comfortable in the chair, Ruwalk took a moment to look around the room. The walls were covered with sketches Saxen had done before she had left to find

Makan's egg. He recognized the images of the Dragon Officers, the Knights, the Dragon fighters, Lykouleon and Raseleane, Cesia and Zoma, as well as images of birds, plants, and

darnas. One sketch in particular caught his attention and it was hung over the desk. It was a sketch of him sparring with Alfeegi but he could tell that she put more time and detail

in sketching him than she did Alfeegi. He studied it intently and failed to notice Saxen coming out of the bathroom and walking up behind him until she wrapped her arms around

his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Hey." she said as he took her hand into his.

"Hey." he replied "It's time for dinner if you feel up to it. I'd understand if you weren't hungry after what happened earlier."

"No, I'll be alright." said Saxen as she let him go and went to get her boots "I'm starving anyways." Ruwalk stood up and went over to her as she slipped on her now clean boots.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips before intwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you Saxen." he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you as well Ruwalk." said Saxen with a smile. Ruwalk smile back and kissed her nose before letting go of one of her hands.

"Come on." he said "Let's go before they send someone to look for us." Saxen nodded as Makan landed on her shoulder and the two of them left the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Finally! What will happen to our young couple next? Well you'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Author's Note

Legendarywriter: This story has been put on hold due to the evil that is writer's block.

Zephyrstar: I hate writer's block. I really, really hate it! One of these days I'm going to find a cure for writer's block! In fact, I'll start now! (Pulls out a notebook & pen and begins to write)

Legendarywriter: You do know that you'll just fail like everyone before you, right?

Zephyrstar: (Is to busy writing to acknowledge Legendarywriter)

Legendarywriter: Well, until next time folks!

Zephyrstar: Please tune in again soon! (Goes back to plotting)


End file.
